The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim's son
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Grim and makes friends along the way. Note that this is more precisely a Grim Tales From Down Below crossover. There'll also be more crossovers in it! Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim's son Naruto

Snow swirled in the air as the bitter cold wind blew through Naruto's clothes. It's another lonely day for Naruto as winter was in full storm in Konoha. He was cold and hungry as the orphanage had kicked him out and made sure that the Old Man did not know anything about it so no help will be coming for young Naruto this time.

Kyuubi was at it's limits already trying to keep the boy alive… he couldn't hold out much longer… if the boy could not get warm and eat… he would not make it another day. The Kyuubi was sad. It never wanted to attack the village, but was forced to by the man in the spiral orange mask. And now the kid was dying. The once mighty beast let out a great sigh… "I might as well prepare for his untimely end."

Naruto felt darkness begin take him. The cold and the hunger had finally won. Naruto's vision started to fade and he felt a strange lethargic peace slip over him. The cold didn't touch him anymore, in fact he doesn't feel anything anymore. As his vision blacked out completely, he saw a man in a dog mask pick him up…then nothing.

An unidentified time later, "What's going on, why am I no longer hungry, where is the cold?" Naruto looked around, but all he could see was darkness. Naruto gathered his strength and stood up as he thought he heard something- and it was coming… from behind him! Naruto quickly turned to see a large hooded figure. The figure was dressed in a black robe with the hood pulled up over his face. The figure also had a large scythe resting on his shoulder. They stood in silence facing one another for a moment, then the figure pulled back his hood to reveal a skull with a long jaw bone.

"I am the Grim Reaper and I'm here to collect…" Grim began pedantically. Then he paused and said in a much more animated voice, "How old are you kid? I mean seriously! It seems like they're dying younger these days, mon." Grim shook his skull as he circled Naruto, trying to figure out his age.

"I'm five…Grim…are you going to leave me too?" Naruto quickly asked as he never wanted to be alone again…even if that meant being with what appeared to be Death. Naruto look up at Grim with puppy dog eyes- longing just to have someone, anyone to talk him.

Grim looked down at the boy… and decided to see why the boy had died. Now, normally he didn't care to discuss his job, but… this boy seemed… special. Grim raised his boney hand and touched Naruto's forehead. Grim witnessed unbearable loneliness, and an undying hate coming from those around him… the cold and the hunger all-consuming. For the first time the Grim Reaper _felt_ something and he just had to do something.

"Child, do you want to be with me? Do you want to be…like me?" he asked gently, then paused. Naruto looked taken aback and confused. "Well, speak up mon!" Grim continued in a brisk tone. "I don't have all day." Grim looked at the boy with a hope in his voice that the boy would choose to be with him…Grim knew that he could not take care of the boy, but he could give the boy a gift and check in every now and again.

Naruto looked a bit shocked at the proposal. He smiled a bright smile- the first one he ever had for it was a true smile, not fake like the ones he wore to hide his painful loneliness.

Grim looked at that smile and knew that it was the last time that his smile would be so… alive. "Very well… here it goes." Grim stretched out his hand and placed it on Naruto's head, then spoke in a voice that covered all the room with magic laden in it. "I, the Grim Reaper, adopt thee to be my son… the son of Death."

Naruto felt his skin crawl as a creepy sensation shocked his system into submission. He do not even notice the flesh and muscle melting from his body until he was eventually nothing but bone and his clothes. However he did keep some hair near his forehead that jetted out a little from his face so that if it was covered you would still see his hair. Naruto looked down at his new body, shocked as he examined his once fleshy fingers.

Grim looked down at Naruto and smiled. "Here, you will need these clothes." Grim spoke as he used his magic to make a dark gray hoodie with a black shirt under it and black pants with some gray shoes to top it all off appear on Naruto. Then he added fingerless gloves to cover Naruto's bony hands.. Naruto looked up at Grim for a long, appraising moment before a boney smile made its way to his 'lips'. Naruto had never really cared what he looked like because long ago he discovered that it was not his appearance that people hated…and his appearance now meant that he was someone's son.

Grim smiled at the bone boy that he had taken as a son. "Naruto, 'till I find a stable place to stay…I have to leave you in a safe place…Don't worry as I will visit you often." Naruto looked a little down at that, but he smiled at the "visit often" part.

Grim swung his scythe away from Naruto, opening up a green and black swirling portal. "Come on boy, - just 'till I get a suitable place…I will have to keep you…in a safer place." Grim calmly explained. "But before we go let's get a picture…hood up Naruto…if they knew you are the child of death they could use you against me." Grim spoke to Naruto, who knew better then to argue and pulled his hood up until his hair was the only thing showing. Grim reached into his robe's pockets and pulled out a camera with wings and a single eye. The camera flew a little ways away and then took a picture of the two. The camera then returned to Grim who had removed two pictures and gave one to Naruto and pocketed the other. Neither of them would know how important the picture in Grim's pocket would be one day.

In a different zone a ghostly figure watched the scene play out. The figure was wearing purple robes and had a staff in his hand with a small clock on top of it. He had a small scar over one of his eyes. "Hello, old friend." the figure in purple said as another appeared out of nowhere.

The new appearance was a specter, or more importantly the death god that had sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto. "You know you owe me for that soul- he would have been a great piece in my collection…still, I'm glad I got the Kyuubi before Grim."

"Time will show my reasons friend…time." the purple cloaked figure said mystically.

Grim walked with his son though the portal and all Naruto could see were the swirling green and black tunnel walls. "Now Naruto, in this travel time is meaningless so I will take a moment to tell you about your new mojo powers." Grim said as he turned to face his son. "All reapers have a certain energy in their bones- it is what keeps us together and allows us to have special powers." Grim saw Naruto's horrified expression and quickly moved to calm those fears. "Child, you choose how far it goes- you could just knock them out or kill them. It is up to you…just focus energy into your hands to do it."

"Dad…" Naruto was a little hesitant to say 'dad' in fear his new father would not allow it. "How can I use this energy?" Naruto looked up at his father his hood falling back a bit to reveal his face.

Grim smiled as he heard Naruto call him dad…but his son did make a valid point. "You can gather the energy by thinking about it, it will become like breathing to you someday." Grim decided he should tell Naruto about where they where going. "Naruto the place you will be staying while I do my job is a place called Amity Park. In it is a large amount of supernatural activity…but keep your hood up as most that live there are normal…humans" Naruto nodded he was good at avoiding trouble and all he had to do was keep his hood up and gloves on.

Danny was walking with his friends Tucker and Sam at night trying to make it home before curfew. They were close to Amity Park's…park when they noticed that Danny's breath was visible. Tucker reached in his bag and pulled out what looked like a thermos. Danny looked over at Sam, making sure that she knew she had to get to a safer place, not too far away. Satisfied by her expression that she would be all right, Danny quickly switched to his ghost form and took off towards the suspected anomaly.

Naruto looked for his father Grim, but realized that he was gone. With quick motions, he pulled his hood further over his face. Looking around, Naruto saw a small flower in bloom near his feet. It was purest white and shone it's beauty into the light. Naruto bent down and touched it, unconsciously focusing energy into his hand. As soon as Naruto's hand touched the flower, it wilted and died. Naruto looked on it sadly as he had not wanted it to die- he had just been admiring the bloom. As Naruto stared at the flower, his eye sockets seemed to display his sadness much like a real eye would show sadness. Naruto heard someone shout. "Hey kid! You better get somewhere safe." Naruto quickly turned around, forgetting to secure his hood, so it flew off his face with the movement.

Danny looked down and saw a kid near the area that the disturbance was coming from. Urging the boy to get to safety, Danny was shocked when the kid's hood fell off. Danny looked at the kid that had a skull for a face with no neck- just the bones. The boy only had a little amount of hair on the front of his head. "Alright, what do you want here!" Danny demanded, hands on hips.

Naruto saw the figure's posture change and quickly took off running. He made for some nearby trees, but when he spared a glance over his shoulder, he saw the figure was _flying_ after him. "That's not fair…" Naruto complained in his mind as he ran though the bushes, never once thinking of turning off his powers.

Danny watched the boy run though the bushes. Anything he touched with his bones seemed to wither and die. Pursing his lips, Danny knew that he had to stop this 'ghost' before he could make it to somewhere populated and more than just plants died.

Hidden nearby, Sam saw something that Danny missed. She saw the look of fear on the boy's face-like skull. She knew that Danny had inadvertently scared him, so she took off with Tucker right behind her.

Running through the park, Naruto made the mistake of turning down a dead end. "Hmm…**dead** end." Naruto thought ironically as he watched the ghostly figure in front of him glide to a stop a few feet away. Naruto backed up against the wall behind him, then he threw his hands up to cover his face…when a voice stopped everything. "Both you guys stop…he is afraid of you."

Danny looked over to see his friend Sam running towards them. He looked back at the 'ghost' kid and realized that she was right- he was afraid. Danny quickly floated down to the ground and tried to comfort the poor 'ghost' kid. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you…but can you tell me what you are doing here?"

Naruto looked up at the ghost-like figure realizing that this might all be a misunderstanding. "I am Naruto and dad left me here while he works." Naruto realized that he did not knew how to explain his dad's work if they asked…he hoped they would not ask. His sudden stop had also turned off his powers without him realizing it.

"Who is your dad anyway?" Sam asked, trying to figure out what job any dad could have that would require him to leave his son in random places.

"Oh, my dad is the Grim R…" Naruto trailed off, realizing that he had basically told them his father's identity. The group just stared at him with amazed expressions.

"YOU'RE THE GRIM REAPER'S SON?" Sam, Tucker, and Danny shouted out in surprise at Naruto…luckily no one heard.

"Please don't tell anyone, you know how much trouble I could be in?" It was a rhetorical question on Naruto's part, but more of a begging plea then anything else.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at each other realizing what would happen if word got out. Mass panic, wars to control the child of death, not to mention all the grieving families that would want to take their grief and anger out on death's child. Danny decided to speak "Okay, I will keep it a secret as long as you tell no one about me being half-ghost." Naruto understood that he only said that as a way to get his trust (he certainly hadn't seemed to hide his ghostly abilities) …it worked.

Naruto's face had a look of realization on it. "Dad never said were I was going to stay…" Naruto thought of something. "Do you know where I should stay?." he looked at the group pleadingly, "Please?"

Danny was the first to recover from the strange request. "Umm, guys my house is out of the question as it is pretty much Ghost Hunter Central." Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

Sam had an idea on the problem. "Hey, why don't I take him in? Don't worry, I will think of some excuse to tell my parents." They heard Naruto mutter something about not being a baby, but they liked the idea.

Sam walked over to Naruto and before Danny could warn her about his power, she took his hand and….nothing happened. Danny looked shocked, then looked back at all the dead plants showing Naruto's passage through the park. "How come Sam is not dead…not that I am hoping for it or anything, it's just that everything else you touched died."

Naruto looked a little perplexed at the question, but realized why when he saw the trail of dead things. "Oh! I must have been using my powers without knowing…I'm sorry." Naruto walked over to one of the dead plants and tried to make it stand up straight. Sam thought he looked so cute…Danny did not understand how the son of the GRIM REAPER could be so oblivious to death and exchanged a telling look with Tucker.

Naruto looked up as he was now being lead to Sam's home by well…Sam. Naruto kept staring as everything was so different from Konoha…it was amazing. Sam noticed Naruto's look and figured that he must have been raised in a place like…Halloween town if that place actually existed. Sam arrived in front of her house, which was huge. Sam looked at Naruto's face, showing his awe. "So what if my house is big." All Naruto could due was nod dumbly at the statement.

As Sam and Naruto entered the house they were immediately greeted by Sam's mother. "Hello Samantha." She began. "OH…who is your little friend." She ignored Naruto's mutterings about not being little.

"I am getting a new job working with children." Sam spoke brightly. "Naruto is my test case. He was diagnosed with extreme clinical shyness, so you should never ask him to take off his hood as it might send him into a panic attack. Also, please turn off the camera in the room you put him in." Sam carefully chose her words to ensure her mother would not do anything rash.

Pamela Manson looked down at the hooded boy before crying out "OH, YOU POOR BOY!" She quickly enveloped Naruto in a hug only to notice how thin he was. "OH! POOR THING, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SKIN AND BONES." she exclaimed loudly. "I'LL GO MAKE SOME SUPPER." She dashed into the kitchen while Naruto and Sam looked at each other.

"Your mom is scary." Naruto told Sam in a small timid voice not fit for the son of The Grim Reaper. Sam chuckled a little at the simple statement

"Don't worry, you will get used to it…I hope." Sam added the last part as a way to get Naruto a little freaked out.

Naruto only stared at her when he heard a noise come closer to them from the kitchen. He saw Pamela rush out with a plate of food in one hand, the other grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him to the table so fast that Naruto had to grab to keep his hood up. Pamela quickly put Naruto in a chair and put the plate in front of him while practically shoving the fork into his hand. "Don't worry Naruto, more food will be coming." She then walked away into the kitchen.

Sam leaned in close to Naruto and whispered "Can you eat?"

Naruto paused before replying "I don't know…only one way to find out." Naruto stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth. The first thing Naruto noticed was that he could not taste it, but he continued to chew until the big test to see if he could still swallow…he could, but he had no idea where it went and he did not feel any different. Naruto gave Sam thumbs up and continued to 'eat'.

After a big supper, Naruto was shown to his room where all the security camera's had been turned off so he could get the rest he deserved. Surprisingly Sam's dad was a pack rat so he had some pajamas that would fit Naruto. They were originally going to be a gift to Sam's cousin. The pajamas were a dark gray- pants and a button up shirt. "I hope Dad will visit me soon." Naruto thought as he went into dreamland with his covers over his head.

Naruto woke up in a strange place. It took a moment for the events of the past day to catch up to him. He was still dressed in his pajamas. Looking around at his new environment, he noticed that the ground was pink and the sky was a sparkling blue. Naruto knew that something was wrong, especially when he saw a gingerbread man coming closer. Naruto felt that the blanket was still around him and he quickly brought it over his head like a hood. "Seems I have a new habit." Naruto thought as the Gingerbread man bumped into him.

"OH, my apologies sir…aren't you supposed to be in dreamland?" the Gingerbread man said while trying to see under the blanket.

"I don't know. I just went to sleep and woke up here." Naruto said as he was trying to avoid the little Gingerbread man seeing his face. After some acrobatics while the Gingerbread man twisted and turned he finally said. "If I show you my face, you have to promise not to be scared." Naruto spoke to the little Gingerbread man as he removed the blanket. The gingerbread man looked scared and was about to run when he noticed the sad look on the boys face…he knew he could not leave his side.

"Hey! Don't be sad- I am just a little shocked." the Gingerbread man said as Naruto smiled a bit at that. "OH! I forgot. I have yet to tell you my name. It is Jack." The newly named Jack walked up to Naruto and took his hand. "Can I travel with you and stay with you?…. You see, due to a …family dispute I am off on my own."

Naruto smiled at Jack before speaking. "Sure…I like to make friends anyway…as long as you don't mind hiding in my rib cage because I am sure you would attract a lot of attention."

Jack just looked at Naruto before shrugging. "Sure, why not? It will also help with hiding your skinless nature." Naruto could only smile at the little jest.

Naruto looked down at Jack again. "Hey Jack, do you know how to get out of here?"

The little gingerbread man looked thoughtful before replying. "Just think about waking up… but can you wait until I get into your rib cage so I can go with you?" Naruto just nodded. Jack began to climb up Naruto's pajamas and then under his shirt.

Naruto concentrated really hard on waking up, shutting his eyes in concentration. When Naruto felt different, he reopened his eyes to see that he was back in the bedroom. Naruto quickly sat up and looked around when he felt a few of his buttons come undone as a little gingerbread man came out. "So this is the real world huh…I like it." Jack exclaimed as Naruto finally had a good look at him. The little gingerbread man had huge blue orbs of icing for eyes. Along with some blue icing for a hair line that made it look spiky. He did not really have any buttons, but his mouth seemed to be enchanted as the blue icing would disappear when he was not saying anything.

MEANWHILE…

Grim smiled as he thought about his son, well until a ghost appeared behind him. "Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Grim was puzzled about his friends sudden appearance.

"Well Grim, if you must know I am delivering a special note- this is telling on someone's time." Clockwork begin as he handed Grim an official looking envelope.

"What's this… you want me to… collect a **hamster**?' Grim was so surprised at the request that he couldn't turn it down before Clockwork disappeared. Grim just looked at the envelope and shrugged… it was only a simple job…right?

LATER…

It had been several weeks since that stupid hamster job… and for Grim it had been hell. In fact, he only managed to call Naruto once in a while. "HEY GRIM, GRIM…GRIM!" Grim heard the stupid voice of undoubtedly the most stupid human alive… Billy.

"Yes Grim, we have a question for you." Came the other voice of the nightmares Grim had come to know only too well…Mandy.

Grim turned off the vacuum and walked to the voices in the living room. "Hey Grim, I was digging through your robe's pocket and found this!" Billy shouted out loud, holding up a picture of Grim and Naruto.

"Yes Grim, can you tell us who he is?" Mandy said in a threatening voice that promised pain if her wish was not fulfilled.

"I knew I should have hid it better." Grim thought, but realized something. He had a 'stable' home so Naruto could stay with him and maybe distract the little nightmares in front of him. "That is my son Naruto…I could bring him here if you want." "Please say yes" was all that was going though Grim's mind.

Billy was the first to respond "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…." Billy continued like a broken record while bouncing around Grim. But Mandy was the real decision maker and Grim waited for her pronouncement.

Mandy thought about it. Well, if anything, it will keep things from becoming boring. Mandy looked at Grim and gave a single nod.

"All right you two, I will be back shortly with my son." Grim spoke while cackling on the inside. Grim turned and swung his scythe though the air creating a portal to Naruto.

Naruto, Danny, Tucker, and Sam along with Jack (who was hiding in Naruto's empty backpack) were going though a secluded alleyway when a bright green and black portal appeared in front of them, causing Danny to get ready for a fight and Tucker to rush behind Sam while Naruto's 'eyes' widened seeing the portal. "Dad?" was all Naruto could say as the others looked on in shock as the GRIM REAPER walked out. Naruto was the first to recover and launched himself at his father, nearly making Grim fall down as he was enveloped in a hug while the boy shouted again, "Dad!"

Sam could only stare as she watched the Grim Reaper hug the boy. Danny was in a state of shock, Tucker, however was cowering behind Sam. "I finally have a stable enough place to live…Don't worry I see you've made some friends mon. We will visit now and again." Grim told Naruto as he looked at the group and then lead Naruto though the portal.

"Now Naruto, I made a bet with these two kids over their pet hamster's life… if I lose I had to become their friend forever…I lost." Grim then told the tale of how he became 'friends' with Billy and Mandy, covering the tale with enough "sugar" so as to make Naruto want to be their friend and hopefully give him some time alone. Grim did feel a little sorry for his son.

"Oh Dad, I nearly forgot!" Naruto interrupted Grim's tale as he took off his back pack and let Jack out "This is my friend Jack!" Naruto introduced the Gingerbread man to Grim. For Grim's part he was mildly surprised and filed it under the "ask later" file of his brain.

"Now," he exclaimed as he cut a new portal, "We're off to meet Mandy and Billy".

This is more precisely a Grim tales from Down Below/Naruto cross. Note he will technically be the same age as Billy and Mandy, but he will actually be the age of Grim JR and Minnie…All will be explained in the story later, but now please advise me of what the pairing should be. Mimi (Her), Boogie's daughter, Hoss Delgado's daughter or finally General Skarr's granddaughter (I figure he is older then the others, so she should be around the right age.) or a requested other (has to be around his age). I also want to note why Grim JR does not have this power…well all reapers are unique in my mind. Now I also based Grim's personality off the first episode- the reason why is that he has yet to meet Billy and Mandy. I think Grim met them when they where seven or eight? So Naruto is the same age…two years before the Grim we are familiar with will show but we are getting some glimpses. Nergal will have a bigger part in this story.

Note I do not own anything I have in this story most of the characters and worlds come from .


	2. Naruto's grim Christmas

As the portal opened, Mandy watched with anticipation…Billy watched with the attention of a brain-dead monkey. They stared as Grim and his son stepped out of the portal with what appeared to be a…gingerbread man (?) sitting on the son's shoulder?

Naruto looked at the strange pair in front of him…he was shocked to say the least. The boy he presumed to be Billy was wearing a striped shirt and blue jeans along with a red ball cap, however that was not his most distinguishing feature- no it was his nose. He had a stupid look on his face that shouted to the world that he had an IQ of negative five.

The girl however give Naruto the creeps. She was wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower on it. Her hair was blonde came up to two points that kinda made a U. Her most noticeable feature was the scowl on her face that seemed to never change. Naruto then quickly looked around the room and noticed a green couch that was in a modern design. Naruto also saw a TV in fount of the couch.

Naruto's attention was caught when Billy launched himself at Jack while shouting "Cookie!"

Jack, seeing a threat to his well-being quickly did a somersault kick straight into Billy's head, catapulting him back while shouting "YOU, THINK YOU CAN EAT ME, HUH PUCK?" To add insult to injury, Jack jumped down and landed on Billy's rear end and gave it a swift kick.

Mandy for her part was handling it very well as her eyes were the only thing on her face that showed amusement. "Hmmm, maybe gingerbread men are not so lame after all." she thought while deciding how to use this to her advantage.

Grim was laughing his pelvis off seeing Billy getting beat up by a gingerbread man that knew kung fu. "Why did Billy not find that picture sooner?" Grim could only think in glee.

Naruto watched the spectacle as Jack was ramming Billy's head into the floor for a little while before walking over to Mandy. "Hey My name is Naruto and over there…" Naruto indicates the gingerbread man who is pile-driving Billy though a poker table "is Jack the gingerbread man." Naruto held out his hand to shake with a smile on his face.

Mandy looked at the hand with a raised eyebrow before firmly grasping it. "Nice to meet you. I am Mandy and that is Billy…" she pointed to the large nosed boy that was getting a flying elbow from the couch courtesy of Jack.

Naruto sees that Jack has made his point rushed over to the pair. "YOU WANT SOME MORE PAIN. WELL, MACHO JACK IS BRINGING THE PAIN!" Jack shouted down at the pathetic pile of human that was once known as Billy.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Jack in a tight embrace while dragging him away from Billy. "Jack you have won, that is enough." Naruto managed to say though Jack's struggling.

"Oh so you to scared to take on old Jack? Mommy's boy had to call on Jack's friends to hold me back?" Jack shouted as Naruto moved him upstairs. It was only a little while later that Naruto came back down alone.

"Hey do you have any rope? Maybe some duct tape…Jack needs a time out." Naruto spoke as if it were a normal occurrence. Mandy just lead him to the kitchen where she handed him some duct tape. "I think Jack will need some alone time before he can come back down."

"What did you do to the little guy, mon?" Grim asked as he would want to see that again in the near future.

Naruto looked thoughtful as he remembers…

We see Jack tied to a chair in a dark room with a small TV providing the only light. "Okay class, today we're going to learn how to cook…" the sound was drowned out by Jack's scream of terror.

"Oh just a little happy time…that's all to get him back to his normal sugary self." Naruto said with a sickly sweet smile. Naruto then noticed that Billy was getting up. Naruto ran over and helped the boy with the huge nose up. "Hey, are you okay? I know my friend can get a little ruff."

Billy just smiled as one of his teeth fell out. "He is a nice guy." he lisped before falling unconscious. Naruto frowned, then leaned over and poked Billy's head once only to be rewarded with drool coming out of Billy's mouth.

"Don't worry about stupid, he will be back to normal tomorrow…still don't know how he does it." Mandy stated as she walked over to Naruto. Naruto just nodded- still staring at the downed boy. "I will show you to your room." Naruto started to follow Mandy when he heard his fathers indignant cry.

"How come I do not get my own room?" Grim asked bitterly…Naruto could understand the feeling so it did not bother him.

Mandy looked at him with no emotion. "Do you have a kung fu gingerbread man?" Grim could only shake his head. "Then he gets his own room." Mandy did not really care, but she liked to make things interesting.

After getting settled in Naruto looked around and became fascinated with a calendar on the wall. He found a mark on one date coming up next week. "What is this Christmas thing?" As soon as Naruto finished that sentence, Jack, who had revived, jumped off his make-shift bed in Naruto's room.

"You seriously do not know anything about Christmas?" Jack questioned his friend. Naruto's face showed his ignorance. "You don't know…then I guess as your friend it is my job to instruct you on the gloriousness that is Christmas." Jack exclaimed grandly, but then muttered to himself, "But I can't do this alone."

"I don't see what the big deal" Naruto said, perplexed. "I mean, who is going to get worked up about this anyway?" he asked rhetorically as he was putting on his favorite clothing combo. As soon as Naruto walked out he saw his father putting up brightly colored decorations all around the house with Billy 'helping'. Naruto studied them before he spotted Mandy watching TV while wearing a Santa hat… "Maybe this is a bigger deal than I thought." Naruto could not help but think…he had to make sure that no one else knew that he had no knowledge of Christmas.

Just as Naruto finished that thought Jack ran into the room and shouted "GUYS! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT NARUTO HAS EVER HEARD OF CHRISTMAS." That caused Grim and Billy to stop dead, which lead to some of Billy's circle ornaments shattering on the floor while Mandy stared impassively.

"What?" Grim exclaimed. "Then we must make this special!" he continued as he frantically added more decorations to make sure that his son's first Christmas was the best. Glancing around distractedly, Grim quickly pulled out a…cell phone from his robe. "Hey, it's Grim. Look, this is my son's first Christmas…no he is not a newborn, he was just in a place that did not celebrate it…Look I just want to reserve a few gifts that is all….got it?" Grim turned off the cell phone before starting to mutter about stupid salesmen.

Naruto watched Billy walk over to him. Billy stopped right in front of Naruto then broke down crying and gave Naruto a crushing hug while shouting "I'M SORRY I DID NOT KNOW."

Naruto had no idea what was going on, so he awkwardly patted Billy's back while muttering that it was okay. He then felt something hug his leg and looked down to see Jack. He patted him with his other hand…just as awkwardly. He looked over and saw Mandy was amused…and smirking. Naruto felt something wrap around his shoulder, sobbing as well. Naruto looked back and…did not recognize the…person? The newcomer had a black suit with a red under-shirt along with a black tie. He had green eyes and his head had a little swirl in the back (not sure how to describe it). "Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, startled. "Um, who are you?" Naruto was a little freaked out that he just appeared, seemingly out of nowhere…and was hugging him.

Billy looked up from the hug…with no tears on his face… and said in a flat tone. "Oh that is just my Uncle." Billy then wailed and began to cry again while still hugging Naruto.

"Nergal what in hecks name are you doing here?" Grim exclaimed moving closer to the group. Nergal calmly let go of Naruto and walked over to Grim.

"Well, I am having a good old family Christmas… and of course you are invited." Nergal have a slightly sinister smile… but then again it was hard not to when your face looked like that.

"I don't think that we can…" Grim began, then interrupted himself, "Billy! What are you doing?" Grim had just noticed that Billy had packed all their clothes already.

"Don't worry Grim, I made sure I packed a few days clothes for each of us since we might as well get to know each other." Billy spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Grim frowned at him. "Never seen that boy move so fast" he muttered to himself.

Billy then picked up Grim and threw him on the luggage pile, then he did the same to Mandy, Naruto and Jack. "All ready!"

"Billy…" Mandy started in a dangerous tone, only for a portal to open up under them and they fell through.

"Luckily I have several minutes before they get there…Might as well prepare the Family." Nergal thought out loud as he disappeared to the center of the earth.

Nergal appeared at his home and was greeted by Junior. "Hey Dad! What are we going to be doing for Christmas?"

"Well son, we are having a good old family Christmas…without your mom as she has to visit her parents."

Junior seemed to look down at that. "But Dad!" he whined. "I don't like Billy." Junior frowned as he remembered the winter camp fiasco.

"Oh don't worry, there is a new kid about your age coming with them. He is Grim's son and this will be his first Christmas." Nergal smiled at his son, trying to make him a little bit more happy about the situation…It worked as Junior went to make room for his new friend.

"So how long do you think this portal will last?" Naruto asked aloud as he watched Jack beat up Billy again for trying to eat him.

Grim took a bite of the popcorn that had appeared in his hand before answering. "Who knows…THAT IS IT! GIVE HIM A RIGHT!" Grim shouted the last part at the fighting pair.

Mandy was just sitting on a bag with a frown on her face and an annoyed vibe coming off her…Naruto made sure he kept some distance from her- there was no telling how she might show her displeasure. Suddenly, the portal exit appeared and the group fell out onto Nergal's living room floor. The sudden impact caused Naruto's skull to pop off and roll on the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Naruto yelped out as his head rolled only to be picked up. The gloved hands that held Naruto's skull turned it to face him. Standing before Naruto was a boy about his age with black hair and glasses along with very sharp teeth. "Amm, hello, who are you?" was all Naruto could manage to say.

"I am Nergal Junior…just call me Junior and I hope we can be friends." The boy stated. Junior walked over to Naruto's body and twisted the skull firmly back on.

"Hey thanks, I am Naruto by the way." Naruto held out his hand to shake which was eagerly grasped by Junior.

"Is it true that this is your first Christmas celebration?" Junior asked, to which Naruto just gave a single pained nod. Junior then embraced Naruto in a tight hug and kept saying sorry, while Naruto submitted awkwardly.

"Why does everyone need to hug me…Am I just that adorable that everyone thinks I'm their plushy?" Naruto could not help but think as Jack and Billy stopped fighting long enough to join in the hug.

"Well, why don't I show you guys to your rooms." Nergal broke in. "Grim, Mandy and myself will get our own rooms…however, you boys will have to share." Nergal smiled indulgently as he leaned over and broke up the hug. He then lead each of them to their room. The boys room was fairly large and had a nice size floor- perfect for sleeping bags. "Here you are, boys. I hope you enjoy it." Nergal said before walking out and closing the door.

Naruto looked at the four around him before asking the question that was on everyone's (but Billy's) mind "So…what do you guys want to do?" the group seem to stop at that thought…well, most of the group- Billy was too busy picking his nose.

"Weeeeell, we could play poker." Junior suggested which Jack hastily agreed to. Naruto thought about it, decided that it would be fun, so he reached into his hoodie's front pocket and pulled out a deck of cards then started to deal…to all except Billy who had his brain on his finger and swallowed it in one slurp.

A few days later on Christmas…

Junior was up in his pajamas along with Billy and Jack all excited. "Hey, where is Naruto?" Junior spoke up noticing the absence of his new friend. The group quickly ran into their room again to find Naruto asleep- his hands under his head and his 'eyes' closed. His right foot was hanging out of his sleeping bag and twitching ever so slightly. "Maybe we should wake him up gently…" Junior was cut off by Billy.

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" Billy shouted out loud as he launched himself at Naruto landing on top of him. Naruto's 'eyes' shot open with a yell and his powers activated. Billy was unlucky and caught by the edge of it. He blasted off into the wall. He was slightly glowing…but alive. Naruto, after getting over the shock, turned off his powers and stood up looking at the three angrily.

"WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Billy. They others all of a sudden felt really small. Jack shuffled behind Junior.

"Naruto it is your first Christmas morning… you are supposed to wake up early." Jack told his friend in a small timid voice while giving him the huge dough puppy eyes. Jack knew his friend was a sucker for the face.

Naruto felt his anger leave him as he looked down at his little friend…how could he stay mad at that? "Well next time can you please be a little bit more gentle." By the time the last word was said Naruto had a smile spread over his 'lips'. Junior just stared at the spectacle while planning to get Jack to teach him that trick.

"Hey, grab Billy the gifting is about to begin." Junior said while Jack picked up Billy and ran him to the living room. Naruto just looked confused so Junior decided to elaborate. "It's your first Christmas so no one is expecting you to buy anything, but normally at Christmas, there is a gift exchange." Naruto just nodded dumbly as Junior grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room.

Naruto's 'eyes' lit up in wonder as he stared at all the decorations, especially the tree. The tree was a healthy pine with green needles decorated with a bunch of glowing candles along with some newer ornaments hanging. But the thing that caught Naruto's 'eye' the most was the star on the top of the tree. It was golden in color and had eight points. The points were outlined in red to form a pentagram that seemed to glow every once in a while. He had never seen anything like it. Around the base of the tree were several presents that looked hastily wrapped. Naruto looked over to the couch to see Mandy sitting on it watching TV while on the other side Grim and Nergal were asleep from exhaustion.

"It will take a while for those two to wake up, so better relax." Mandy spoke in a bored tone as she flipped channels. They guys nodded as the sat in fount of the couch and watched whatever Mandy wanted.

Nergal, still half asleep, spoke to Grim "Hee, can't wait to see their faces when they wake up, huh Grim?"

"Yeah, but we will have to wake up before them…what time is it anyway?" Grim just as sleepily asked.

" 6:30 a.m." Naruto replied easily due the to distraction caused by the TV and not hearing the beginning part of the sleepy conversation.

"Hey, thanks son…THEY'RE UP!" Grim shouted the last part in a panicked tone fully waking Nergal. They both looked at the kids bored expressions and realized that they had missed the wonderment that would have been on their faces when they first walked in the room.

After some Frantic scrambling Grim and Nergal finally got up and over to the tree. "Okay We will do this one at a time first up is My son Junior." Nergal exclaimed as he picked up a poorly wrapped present and draped it into Junior's lap.

Junior felt the present land on his lap and immediately tore though the warping paper. Junior's eyes widened as he removed a red scarf… it was perfect. "Thanks …everyone." Nergal looked confused at that then he noticed that in their haste they forgot to put tags on the gifts telling who they are from.

"Hey Jack this is for you." Grim spoke as he picked up another shabbily wrapped present…only to have it snatched by jack. Jack savagely tore the paper off to revel a long box. He opened it up to reveal a blue shirt with matching pants…along with a pair of boxing gloves. Jack Smiled at that then he exclaimed "Think you guys."

Mandy pushed her self off the couch and walked over to the tree she grabbed her present and walked back. After she was sited in her spot she unwrapped it to revel head band like the one she wore.

Grim picked up one of the last and quickly made his way to Naruto all the while pulling out his camera. He gently placed it on Naruto's lap before lapping away while holding his camera in the ready position. Naruto carefully unwrapped it and what he saw amazed him… it was a scythe. "You are not ready to use that yet but I could help teach you." Grim spoke as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder all Naruto could do was hug his father.

The portal Grim opened to have them return home felt different for Naruto and Jack…They would later find out why…for time has a funny way of saving itself with the help from a Time Master.

Most of the choices for the pairing's are still up and narrowed down quite a bit. But I can say for sure that this will not be a Naruto/Mandy pairing.

This is the group that made it to the finals so which will it be?  
Mimi (Her)  
Eris and Hoss Delgado's daughter  
General Skarr's granddaughter

Please tell me in your reviews.


	3. In a Sugar world

Naruto and Jack fell out of the portal to a place neither of them knew. What they fell into was a tower interior, but they knew one thing- whoever had brought them here liked clocks…a lot. Naruto looked around for any other life, what he saw was a 'Ghostly figure' in a purple cloak with a staff featuring a small clock on the top of it. "HEY! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Jack shouted in outrage that he and his friend might be in danger.

"Time Out." The figure said and then neither Naruto nor Jack thought or said anything for they were now outside of time.

"Phase one complete." Clockwork muttered to himself as he moved the pair into a safe room.

Clockwork floated into the main room before turning to see Grim's portal appear behind him. "Hello Grim. What can I do for you?" Clockwork asked as Grim rushed over to him.

"Clockwork you got to help me- my son Naruto is missing! He went though the portal then BAM, he's gone!" Grim frantically told his partner as Clockwork's face showed fake empathy.

"Don't worry Grim. I know exactly where they are…" Clockwork begin to say till Grim grabbed him roughly by his cloak and pulled him close.

"Where?" It was more of a demand than a question… but then Grim meant it as a demand. Clockwork calmly removed Grim's hands from his person. Before looking Grim straight in the eye.

"It is not that simple, Grim… they are frozen in time and it will take me a few years to undo it… luckily they will not age a bit." Grim looked devastated at the answer Clockwork gave him. "I will let you know as soon as their condition changes…Till then live your afterlife" Clockwork spoke calmly as he teleported Grim back to Mandy's house.

Clockwork moved back into the room where Naruto and Jack were frozen and stopped to look at their faces. "I am sorry, but maybe your minds can wander the dream world for a little while, just so you know this is for time." Clockwork turned and looked into one of the many screens on the wall. This particular screen showed a picture one of a blonde haired girl with a skeleton dressed like Naruto with brown hair and finally Naruto himself in the back ground. Clockwork knew that the dream world worked on a different time so he had no idea how long they would stay.

Naruto and Jack woke up in a strange place. It looked and felt like a nightmare. The trees were dead or dying, the ground was a light brown color that looked unhealthy, and the sky was darkish brown.. "Jack, where are we?" Naruto questioned as he pulled his hood farther up on his skull. Naruto also took note that his scythe was strapped to his back…somehow…magic maybe.

Jack looked around before assuming a thinking position. "I have no idea." Jack replied, trying to sound intelligent.

"Hey, Bravenun. Over here!" Naruto heard a voice off in the distance, which he did not recognize. But Jack was a different story. He let out a long audible sigh.

Naruto heard the sigh and looked at Jack with the 'I want to know' look. Jack looked up at his friend and knew that there was no way around it. "Well…we are in the dream world again, but we are on the other side!" Jack said 'other side' as if it were a curse. "That Voice could only belong to one person that I know…Bo. And if she is her, then Brave must not be to far behind." Jack looked serious for once. "But what I want to know is why they are even here…let's go find out, eh Naruto."

"Sure why not." Naruto did not understand the dangers of this world…and was looking forward to making some new friends. Naruto followed Jack towards what looked to be a goat girl? And a armored man…both were wearing a green uniform. "HI!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm, however he did not notice Jack's nervousness.

Bo looked at the two- one was a young boy the other….Jack. "Okay, Jaccck I want to knew why you came back…after what you've done?" Bo said with a bit of venom in her voice while Brave just crossed his arms.

"Hey, can we discuss ethnics later? I got the job done…Oh, this is my friend Naruto." Jack said while introducing his friend….maybe the only one he has had since…. Jack shook his head to clear out those nostalgic thoughts.

"Hello, I am Naruto." Naruto said as he walked over to Bo and held out his hand to shake. Bo looked at the hand before she returned the gesture as she knew that the kid was probably innocent.

"So what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Jack asked trying to figure out why Bravehearts were in the nightmare wonderland.

"Well the Princess and Hansel disappeared around here…we're trying to find them." Bo said. She did however put an emphasis on WE'RE to try to give Jack the hint that he was not wanted.

Naruto however did not get the hint and walked over to Brave "May we please help you guys?" Naruto asked putting his hands clasped in front of him…he looked too cute to say no. Brave did the only thing he could- he gave Naruto a thumbs up. Bo, who was watching this, just sighed. This meant that she had to work with…Jack again.

Naruto looked at Jack, then shouted "Did you hear that Jack? We get to help save a princess!" Naruto practically shouted to his friend. Jack was far less joyous. He basically just had to do the duties of his old job…wait a minute! He could do them his way!

"Of course Naruto, I just hope that when this is over Billy will know not to try to eat me." Jack replied with a grin that smiled at the thought of finally doing things his way. Bo noticed the look and could only dread the future.

"So, who is this Hansel person?" Naruto asked as he looked at the group.

"Hansel is my twin brother." Jack spoke as Naruto looked at him with shock. Naruto walked over to Jack, seeing Jack's far away look. Jack looked at his friend who stared at him with worried 'eyes'. Jack knew that Naruto would stick by him no matter what. "We are not on the best of terms mainly due to our…different approaches to our one-time job…BraveHearts." Naruto looked at Jack with a curious gaze pleading with Jack to tell him the story. "Naruto I…will not tell the that tale…yet." Jack's said with a little bit of uncertainty.

Naruto could only look on at the group he and Jack had temporarily joined. He was just glad that no one had seen his face. They had been traveling for a while after Bo beat up a giant toad-like creature in a suit. They had come across a massive body of water. "Help! Will someone help me!" The 'distressed' voice came from a fox girl standing on a sinking boat.

Naruto was the first to react as he quickly dived into the water and was making his way towards her with Brave several feet behind. Naruto was an okay swimmer, self- taught through years of diving for anything edible. Naruto was the first to reach the boat. "Are you okay?" Naruto called out as Brave swam up next to him.

Robin (Fox girl) looked the two over. She felt a little pity for the little kid, but she knew that Nemo would only eat the adult. She watched as the Boat turned into a fish-like monster and shot forward to eat Brave.

As the fish-thing swallowed Brave in one bite, the front part of Naruto's hoodie was caught by a tooth, also dragging him down into the water.

Nemo (The Fish Thing) looked on in terror as it tried to position the kid before he drowned so that Robin could drag the kid to his compartment-like back that allowed Robin to travel underwater with him. He then felt something move in his jaws- that was when Brave broke out.

Back on the shore Jack managed to stop Bo from running into the water. "LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE THEM, DO YOU CARE AT ALL?" Bo shouted out the accusation at Jack.

Jack looked at Bo's face and she could tell he was mad. "OF COURSE I CARE! NARUTO IS MY ONLY FRIEND RIGHT NOW, BUT NEITHER OF US CAN SWIM!" Jack yelled in her face. How dare she say that he did not care about his best friend…Brave too.

Just then the water burst upwards as Brave held up the shark thing in one hand. The fox girl was soaked from being knocked out of the compartment. Brave did not realized that Naruto had also been taken under and so rose too fast. Naruto was still hanging on to the tooth…he was not moving. Bo was terrified that he had died. Jack knew better, but for appearances sake, he had to act worried. Jack rushed over and grabbed Naruto off the tooth, but in the process ripped his hoodie, revealing his ribcage. Jack, thinking quickly, moved his body to cover the spot before shouting "He is alive, but he will need some bandages for his ribs!" Brave tossed him some and Jack quickly wrapped them around the hole in Naruto's hoodie.

Bo was angry. The stupid boat-thing had dumped water on her, so now the group was sitting with Robin and Nemo next to a fire. Since both girl's clothes were wet, they were wearing a poncho-like garment 'till their own could dry. "Hey, I just realized something" Bo asked. "Why is Naruto still in his wet clothes? He is injured and could get sick."

"OH….Well you see…uhm…" Jack tried to think of a way to get out of the question. Bo quickly got up and walked over to Naruto. She grabbed his hood and was about to throw it off…..

Okay everyone, I hate to do this to you, but here it is a cliffhanger! The only reason it is here is because I really need your opinions on who Naruto should be paired with. So far a lot of you are favoring Mimi and Eris and Hoss Delgado's daughter, however it's come to my attention when reading some other comics from that Mandy went to school with the PowerPuff Girls, so maybe there could be Next Gen of PowerPuffs in the comic if you want. Let me know through reviews. Thanks! Oh yeah forgive me for the length but I need to knew what you guys think.


	4. Ask not for whom the bell tolls…

"Well look what we have here boys, the legendry beast of the water…He is just a big old pet." A giant bear in a suit spoke, shocking the group before Bo could remove the hood. "And look- they even have a hurt member. Easy prey, boys." The bear continued as the other giant suited predators moved around them. The bear quickly shot past the Goat girl and the Fox girl and grabbed Naruto while the others were too stunned to do anything. "Now that I have you're little friend, you can do nothing," The bear mocked as Jack growled at him.

"Hey boss, Can I say it….please?" the monkey asked the bear, who sighed while nodding. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls…" the monkey began to say as Naruto's eye sockets start to glow a ruby red (only noticed by those on the ground). "…for its toll is for thy" as the last word left the monkey's mouth…Naruto's 'eyes' became like rubies that had light shining on them from all directions. The hoodie that Naruto wore changed into a buttoned up hooded trench coat that was jet black. His scythe came to life and flew off his back as he jumped up in the air and grabbed it at the same time. He was spinning as the sharp blade came closer to the bear.

Bo gasped as she watched the scythe cleanly separate the Bear's head from it's shoulders, but what shocked her was the fact that a green see-though version of the bear showed in the scythe's wake for a second. Bo turned to Jack and looked at him with a deadly glare. "What is that!" she yelled in his face "There is no way a kid could do that and let's not forget the fact that you said his ribs are broken!"

"Well his ribs are actually fine and he is the son of the Grim Reaper." Jack hurried the last part out so that it became one long, continuous word. But Bo clearly heard it and could only stare at the cloaked figure.

Robin, who had heard all this, walked over to Jack. "Can…can he bring back…my Sister?" Robin asked Jack who was uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was taking. Robin, however, took his silence as a yes, as she looked over to the cloaked figure. In truth, Jack did not know the full extent of his friend's power.

Naruto turned and started to walk over to the group, the ground he was walking on dying in his wake. As he walked by a willow tree he reached out his free hand and gently touched it….the tree was withering in seconds.

"Hey guys, suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore…" One of the group members said before they all turned, running away. Naruto slowly turned back to his normal self, but middle transformation Robin ran over to him.

"Please bring back my sister!" she cried out as tears were in her eyes. Naruto, still not himself, pulled out an hourglass. Robin saw that her sister's name was on it….and it still had sand in the top!

"The living can not be brought back to life…" Naruto trailed off as he looked like he did before. "Ohhh…My head what hit me?" Naruto looked up to see Robin crying, he immediately thought that he had done something. "WHAT HAPPENED? DID I HURT YOU!" Naruto did what any boy his age would- freak out. He kept repeating "I'm sorry" to her over and over.

Naruto and Jack looked around. One second they were in the dream world, the next they are back in the strange clock-infested room. Naruto stared, as did Jack "Why is it that we are keep disappearing and reappearing all the time?" Naruto asked Jack as he found it kinda strange.

Jack looked at Naruto before shrugging his shoulders. "Look, first we are pulled away from your family, then were pulled away from helping save the princess (not to mention my brother), so it is safe to presume that we are going to be transported a lot." Jack did looked depressed at not saving either of them.

"Oh don't worry, you both will be there during important events." They both turned to the unexpected voice to see a ghostly figure in purple.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Naruto's voice showed desperation at the state of the events. Jack looked at his friend's face and was pained to see his expression.

"Oh, but that would be telling…by the way I am altering your memory so you will forget that I was ever involved in you being here." Clockwork said while Naruto and Jack fell asleep. Clockwork then disappeared though a portal only to reappear at Grim's house. Clockwork knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a blonde haired girl about the same age as Naruto. "Is your father home?" Clockwork asked the girl.

"Father, there is a strange man here seeking thee!" Minnie shouted in the house before looking at the stranger. She turned back, frowning. She had a bad feeling about this. Her father, Grim, walked down the stairs with her mother Mandy.

"Clockwork?" Grim questioned seeing the figure. "Do you know what day it is? Grim Jr's birthday and my day off!" Grim yelled at Clockwork before Clockwork raised an arm to silence him.

"I finally unfroze Naruto, so consider that my present to Junior." Clockwork's lips worked upwards as he watched Grim drop his scythe in surprise.

"Father, whom is this Naruto of which you speak?" Minnie questioned.

"Go. Get your brother Minnie. There is something I need to tell you." Grim stated and dreaded how they would take the news that they had a brother.

The two were shocked. They had a brother! Minnie was worried about how he would take to having siblings, while Junior was just plan scared at the thought of things changing. Junior was scared of change, but he was convincing himself that this would be more fun to have a brother…maybe they could do….brother stuff together?

"Well, come on! There is no time to waste. The Grim family will finally be complete." Grim stated in a fake merry tone as he and the group went though the portal he made to Clockwork's domain.

Naruto looked at the portal that had just appeared. He was excited to see his dad again. Next to Naruto was Jack- ever a faithful friend, and beside Jack was this weird ghostly figure cloaked in purple. as people stepped out of the portal, Naruto exclaimed loudly "Dad!", but all that came from the portal was a girl who almost looked like Mandy, and the other was a boy… that looked almost exactly (except hair color) like HIM!

Well, sorry if it is short for this story but I am trying to think about their reactions to living with a new sibling. 


	5. Halfbrothers

Naruto and Jr. walked up to face each other, staring each other down. Naruto pulled back his hood to reveal his face-like skull. Jr.'s eyebrows rose in surprise at Naruto's skull, but then he pulled back his own hood…The two half-brothers looked upon the other's face for the first time. Grim walked over to where he could easily put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Naruto, meet your half-brother Jr. Jr., meet your half- brother Naruto." Grim said as he pulled the brothers closer together.

Jr. was the first to recover. "Well, nice to meet you…I guess ." Jr. said the last part very low so that his new brother would not hear. Jr. was a little weirded-out over the fact that he now had a brother as he had only grown up with his sister Minnie.

Naruto had not heard the guess part, so he smiled as he spoke "Well, it is good to meet you too brother…" Naruto looked a little sheepish as he continued. "I am kinda new to this whole family thing….so I'm sorry if I'm not good enough." Naruto truly did not know what to do so he reverted back to old instincts.

Jr. frowned at Naruto saddened by the fact that he might not be a good brother….it felt wrong to let Naruto think that. "Hey! Come on. You will be a good brother!" Jr. said as he grasped Naruto's shoulders and realized that Naruto would have to adjust as well. With a strike of inspiration, Jr. grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him over to Minnie. "Come on, I will introduce you to our sister." Jr. exclaimed.

"Dearest brother lost, my heart sings in joy that you've been returned." Minnie exclaimed. Naruto had a blank look on his face, brows furrowed as he tried to puzzle out her comment.

Jr., seeing the look and guessing at the cause, decided to explain. "Minnie speaks in Old English so she takes some time to get used to, but what she said was that she was happy that you are back." Naruto's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically now that he understood.

"I will try to be a good brother to the both of you." Naruto proudly exclaimed as he looked at the smiling faces of his siblings.

Grim looked at his children with a smile as he leaned over to Mandy. "Look! They are getting long so well…They were made to be a tight family." Grim spoke as he looked at Mandy's eyes.

Mandy gave Grim her equivalent of a smirk, which looked like a less serious frown. "I give them about a week…"

Grim frowned, confused by his wife's words. "A week before what?" When she just grinned at him, Grim tried to figure out what she meant. "What do you mean, Mandy?" Grim asked weakly as he knew his wife was scarier then him- some (most!) of the time.

"A week before sibling rivalry kicks in and they are at each other's throats…Minnie will definitely be the peacekeeper." Mandy spoke, amused, but she let none of that amusement show in her voice.

"HA, I bet you dish-washing for a month that they get along fine in a weeks time." Grim spoke with an almost confident tone in his voice. Grim nodded to himself. He had a feeling that they would get along just fine.

Mandy smiled- a cruel smile, but a smile none the less…and when Mandy smiles, bad things happen. Grim for some reason felt a shiver going down his spine. "Oh, I agree Grim, but if I win well…"She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Grim's 'eyes' grew wide and he spoke in a very low and nervous tone. "N-n-n-no." That was all Grim could manage to get out while Mandy just gave a single nod of her head. "Alright…" Grim's voice was low and full of dread when he spoke again. "ALRIGHT!" this time the words left his mouth like a beacon of power, showing the true strength that his fleshless spine possessed.

Minnie turned when she heard her father's near shout. "Father? Is there something troubling thee?" The boys turned to look at their father- instantly worried as well.

Grim looked at them carefully before speaking. "OH, nothing! I was just agreeing to something and Naruto, you forgot to introduce Jack." Grim really wanted them off topic and they would definitely get distracted by that.

Naruto blinked once, then he blinked again as a smile grew very large across his skull. Naruto then grabbed his sibling's wrists and dragged them over to where a slightly confused Jack was standing.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend Jack." Naruto indicated Jack to his siblings. "And Jack meet my siblings." Naruto waved his arms towards Jr. and Minnie while Jack just nodded.

"…So you guys are Naruto's siblings. Well, good to meet you." Jack said as he held out both hands for the pair to shake. They did so after what felt like a minute…as the shock of seeing and hearing a talking gingerbread man wore off.

"Let's head home kids." Grim interrupted as he turned and opened a portal to their home. Grim wrapped his arms tightly around his kids, as he had became paranoid after Naruto's abduction about them traveling though portals.

As the group was traveling in the portal, Naruto looked at Grim before asking what was on his mind. "Dad, what happened to Billy and Mandy?" Grim looked at Naruto before he pointed to the women holding his hand.

"Naruto, this is Mandy…we got married and Billy….he was flushed down the toilet to see his goldfish, Porkchop." Grim said as he looked at Naruto's shocked face. Naruto was quiet the whole trip home.

When they arrived Naruto then realized something. "Hey dad…where are Jack and I going to sleep?" Naruto asked, but before he could respond Jr. hit his skull with his  
'palm'.

"Now I realize why Dad bought me a bunk bed." Jr. exclaimed removing his hand from his face before looking over to Naruto. "I have no idea where Jack will sleep though…"

"Do not concern thyself with this, dear brother, for still I have doll beds from mine younger days." Minnie said, which helped clear that mess up for now. Jack on the other hand felt it would be a little undignified.

The boys went up to their room, which looked like any other room for boys their age- minus layers of clothes as only three pairs were really needed since their bodies were bone, so they did not sweat. The bunk bed was a dark wooden oak color and it was covered in antique designs.

Jr. climbed up to the top bunk, which left Naruto the bottom. "Hey Naruto, could you please get the lights." Naruto nodded to his brother as he walked over and flicked the light switch.. The room instantly went dark…so dark that it was near impossible to see.

"Jr., please talk so I know where I am going." Naruto asked as he had gotten dizzy and stumbled a bit in the dark. Jr. looked outward and realized that Naruto must have been turned around at some point. He could only sigh.

"This way Naruto!" Junior's voice called out as Naruto found his way to the bed and crawled in. "…Hey, Naruto" Junior's voice came down after a few minutes "You still up?"

Naruto's reply was sleepy, but held a tone that said that he could hear it. "Yeah…still awake."

"I am glad I have you for a brother…" Naruto's sockets went wide when he heard that, but he knew his brother had dozed off….From that moment Naruto swore he would stand by his brother….though it all.

While the boys went to dreamland Minnie and Jack tried to settle in. " My dearest friend Jack, what troubles you so?" Minnie asked as she looked over to Jack in his doll sized bed. Jack let out a soft sigh as he rolled over to face Minnie.

"It is just…I am worried for the future…I have no idea how Naruto is going to take this as he never had siblings before." Jack explained his worry for his friend. But in truth that was only half of it as he was worried for his brother in the nightmare realm. Jack's thoughts turned sour as he realized that he and his brother had never talked since…the incident.

"Thou hast nothing to fear as I will try to make it as easy as I can for mine newest sibling." Minnie assured Jack as she thought of the new dynamic in her family. She really did care for his well-being as he was family, but she was not entirely convinced that she could call him a brother yet. She had always felt that there was something missing to her families dynamic. Like a puzzle that had lost a piece…she just never imagined that the piece was this big.

"Hey, you okay up there? You've gone very quiet?" Jack asked.

"Huh?…Oh sorry I am fine, let us rest until the new day breaks." Minnie said, avoiding the question as she closed her eyes. Jack, knowing he was being avoided, decided not to pursue the question and let sleep take him.

"Sooo… there are two heirs to the underworld…hmmm." A voice rang out from the bowels of the underworld. "This is interesting…maybe I can play a little game." The voice broke out in a laugh that hollowed the very rock itself.

Okay, I know it is short, but there are two choices for you the reader as I have Chapter 6 in mind. First choice is a summer camp full of mystery where they will meet the Next Gen PowderPuffs. The other choice is a large party to celebrate Naruto's return…several uninvited guests will show. Please tell me what you want in your reviews. Thanks!


	6. Grimwood's Summer Camp for Ghouls

Grim decided that he now knew the meaning of hell after the week where everything was settled. In fact, his new meaning of hell was three kids in one house…or rather, two specific boys to be honest. Don't get him wrong or anything, they loved each other, but like all brothers- conflict happens…and happens loudly in the Grim household….CRASH!

"Hey, that's your fault!" a young, loud voice followed the crash.

"My fault?…It is yours!" an equally young, loud voice challenged the first. Grim sighed, knowing that his children had broken something…again. Grim frowned. Mandy was on his case to do something about it.

"Dearest brothers, why must you squabble over something so small?" Grim heard a young female voice that he knew was Minnie, who had become the unofficial peace keeper. Grim knew from experience that her quiet attempts would fail and that then she would get mad and unleash the side of her that she inherited from her mother. And she would definitely reach that point soon…3.…2...

"THEE SHALL BE QUIET AND WELL MANNERED OR THEE SHALL FEEL MINE WRATH." bellowed through the house. Grim smiled as he knew that this would shut them up, but the smile turned sour as he realized that he not only had a month of dishes, but also that he had to figure out this mess before Mandy got mad. Grim shuddered at the thought.

Grim stood up and made his way to the mail box in hopes that his solution might be there. Grim shifted though his mail, which consisted of only a few postcards from relatives….and a summer camp ad? Grim's smile returned with a vengeance.

Naruto and his brother Jr., along with their sister Minnie were called to the living room by their father. Minnie arrived promptly with Jr. and Naruto dragging in behind her. There on the lazy chair sat Grim holding what looked like a packet. "Now I know you are wondering why I have called you here…simply put I am at my wits end." Grim about shouted at his three children before he smirked rather evilly. "So, I have decided to send you to Grimwood's Summer Camp for ghouls and fiends started by my aunt, Mrs. Grimwood." Naruto and Jr. were slack-jawed when they heard their father say that…As for Minnie she was giddy as she knew that this might convince her parents to allow her to go to Grimwood's School for ghouls if the summer camp was good. "Oh, we are sending Jack as well." Grim said as an after-thought.

MEANWHILE…

Somewhere on a rocky road in a very dark and creepy forest drove a car with three occupants- two dogs and a young man. "Ruaggy, why are we going to a rounrular at Grimwood's Rummer Ramp!" the largest dog spoke. He was a large, brown dog with black spots and would be considered a pure breed great dane(sp) if his ears were not shaped so oddly.

"Look Scoob, while at the Grimwood's web site, I accidentally signed us up for counseling." The young adult with light brown hair and a shaggy chin responded with no sign of surprise. The young man looked back to the road and could not help but shiver…the road was dark and the trees made a canopy over it- blocking all light. The moss that hung from the offending branches was mostly dead. There were some crows in the trees calling to each other, or to them as a warning. Sometimes among the hanging mosses were old-style lanterns that barely gave any light… but looked very creepy.

"Come on guys, they were nice girls last time and we are only supposed to have four new arrivals." The youngest of the three said. The youngest is also the smallest dog and looked almost like a miniature of the older one, but his face looked younger and he seemed more full of energy if his constant jumping around the seats was any indication. Scooby was looking around, thinking about the times they had at Grimwood's school. "They say they have good food." Shaggy wheeled, leading to cheers from all three.

The rest of the trip continued in silence till they reached an old rickety sign with barely visible white paint that spelled 'Grimwood's Summer Camp for Ghouls'. That was not however, what had elicited yells from the car- what had freaked out Shaggy and Scooby was the fact that there was a vulture on the sign watching them. "Hey guys, this is the place!" Scrappy shouted out as he pointed forward.

"Zoinks…Scoob, what have we got ourselves into this time?" Shaggy asked while looking at Scooby with trembling…well, everything.

"Ron't row Raggy." was Scooby's only reply as he stared out the window. "Rope they have good food!" Scooby proclaimed and his stomach rumbled as he thought about eating.

"Like I know, I am so hungry I could eat a triple decker salami on rye sandwich." Shaggy said as his own stomach rumbled along. Shaggy rubbed his chin in thought before turning to face Scrappy, the small dog. "Hey Scrappy, can you check to see if there are any sandwiches in the lunch basket?" Scooby and Shaggy had packed a lunch basket when they heard of how long the drive would be.

"I'm on it!" Scrappy nodded as he begin to dig though the basket. "Well Shaggy, looks like you are in luck…I will begin making them." Scrappy volunteered as he grabbed the salami. Scrappy was having fun making the sandwiches and could only wonder why he was not that hungry as it had been a long ride. Scrappy handed the sandwiches over to Shaggy and Scooby before returning to his seat.

As the van got closer to the camp, wooden cabins were starting to show up at regular intervals. They stopped when the van reached the flagpole in the center of a square. Glancing nervously at each other, they then got out of the van and walked inside the main building beside the square.

"Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy!" the group turned to see Mrs. Grimwood coming over to them in her usual attire. "Oh it is so good to see you, the girls missed you as the other PE teacher was very bad at his job." Mrs. Grimwood let out an indignant hum at the thought of the previous gym teacher. She then shook her head before seeming to remember something. "Oh, the parents told me to tell you the same deal as last time, but the father of three new children is coming and doesn't understand." That made Shaggy and Scooby gulp. "Oh look at the time, I've got to go, but in a few seconds the father will arrive here…so be on your beast behavior."

A portal appeared behind Shaggy and a figure in black robes with a scythe stepped out. "Excuse me mon, but are you the gym teacher?" Shaggy and Scooby turned around and looked at the figure, seeing a skull in the hood instead of a face. Scooby let out a yelp as he jumped into Shaggy's arms…causing Grim to rise an 'eyebrow'. "Anyway, I just came to tell you to watch my two sons and my daughter…because if you don't… accidents will happen." Grim said the last part in a very low voice, but Shaggy and Scooby heard every word and needless to say they nodded furiously. "Good" and with that Grim went back into the portal as Naruto, Jr. and Minnie, plus Jack walked out.. Naruto's and Jr.'s respective hoods were both down showing off their skulls…the only reason why they were down was because they father told them to. He had said that they would fit in here just as they were and didn't have to hide.

"Who art thou?" Minnie asked as she looked up at the young man in a green shirt. Jack, however, was walking over to Scrappy and they seemed to be sizing each other up. Though why they were doing this no one had a clue yet.

"Listen dudes, I'm Shaggy and over there is Scooby, along with Scrappy." Shaggy pointed out Scooby and Scrappy, who was now having a conversation/argument with Jack…over the best kind of sugar... Jack was winning as he knew his sugar. "What are your names then?" Shaggy asked curiously.

Just then the girls came in and were all surprised to see Shaggy. "Shaggy, is that you?" Sibella called out in surprise as the girls gathered around them.

"Hey, girls how have you been?" Shaggy asked not noticing how both bone boys 'blushed' because of their close proximity to the girls.

Elsa decided to answer for Sibella and the rest of the girls. "We have been fine, but we have to say that Tanis will not be here…too young or something."

"But it is great to have you guys back! Our last gym teacher was stupid." Winnie piped up, then noticed the new arrivals. "Hey, we got some new kids." She walked over to where Minnie was standing. "Nice to meet you. I am Winnie, daughter of the werewolf." Winnie held out her hand to shake.

"It is mine sincerest pleasure to meet thee. I am Minnie, daughter of Grim and Mandy. " Minnie spoke in her normal mix of old English, confusing nearly everyone, but those who lived with her. "I shall show mine dearest brothers and their friend Jack." Minnie guided them over to where the boys were standing.

"This is mine dearest siblings Naruto and Jr., along with our good friend Jack." Minnie pointed out each one as she named them. The boys for their part were shocked as they had never had much experience when it came to girls, for they only really had been around their sister and mother. Jack, however, was eyeing the group with slight anxiety, as if he was afraid that one would try to eat him…A reasonable fear for a gingerbread man.

I know this is short, but this was to introduce you to the camp. Please review.

Sibella, the daughter of Count Dracula  
Elsa Frankenstein, the daughter of Frankenstein  
Winnie, the daughter of a werewolf  
Phantasma (usually called Phanty for short), the daughter of a phantom


	7. Where the beginning of the end ofcamp

Naruto had trouble adjusting to camp life, but he knew that things would get better- he just knew it. One of the main problems was his social skills. He had only been exposed to very few people and never in such a public setting. Naruto also had only experienced girls his own age twice- first was Mandy (now his "mother"), and then Minnie- his sister. Both he was related to, so it made it hard for him to understand them. Not only that, their teacher acted skittish around a lot of things around camp.

Jack, however, was having the time of his life. The girls considered him cute and would often invite him in on their secrets…not critical secrets, but they were still secrets …most Jack did not want to hear about. Jack also knew that most of them had a small crush on JR and/or Naruto. Of course he could never tell the boys for fear that they would remove his gum-drop buttons. That was a fate that no gingerbread man would ever want.

Naruto, however, was quite worried about his boney look. He was still not used to letting others see him as he had engraved on his mind that he needed to keep hidden. Naruto was acutely self-conscious and would wear baggy clothes even before his death. Naruto however did know that it was irrational that he fear such things, after all…he was dead already. Naruto shook his head as he headed for the cafeteria where Shaggy and Scooby were in charge of making dinner for the campers.

Naruto was wary of Winnie- mainly due to the fact that she acted like a dog sometimes… and tried to bury him! She did apologize after, though she did still look at him funny every now and again. Naruto peeked his head into the food court and looked around. Not seeing any one else, he walked in and quickly made his way to a table. Sitting down, he waited for the others. Naruto watched as the girls came in and sat next to each other, talking and giggling. Naruto watched as his brother and sister, along with his long-time friend Jack, came running in, taking a seat next to him.

"Chow time guys!" Shaggy announced as he walked in with several plates of food followed by Scooby. The group eagerly waited on their camp supervisors to pass out the food. Naruto was delighted that it was hotdogs and mac and cheese. Naruto and the other campers ate fast as they knew that after they ate, it would be time for announcements.

"Alright guys, hear this. We are going to have a camp activity where you're each be paired off into teams." Shaggy began as he looked over the campers. "Alright. First team is Naruto and Winnie." Naruto nervously glanced over to Winnie… hoping she did not bury him this time. "Next teams will be Jr. and Sibella, and Minnie and Jack. Elsa will be paired with Phantasma." Shaggy finished announcing the teams with a grin.

"Okay, around the camp are flags. Your job is to grab them and bring them back here…the team with the most flags wins!" Shaggy exclaimed then went on to tell them the rules.

"Excuse me, Shaggy but I would like to be paired with Elsa…I know that I won't try to bury her." Winnie spoke as she did not want to go though that embarrassment twice.

Shaggy nodded "Okay dudes, you guys can switch."

Meanwhile in the Netherworld…

" Okay mon, I'll raise." Grim said. He had on a poker cap instead of his hood and was holding odd-looking cards in his hands.

"Oh…well Grim, I am feeling lucky today so I will raise you a…SNAKES!" The man sitting next to Grim was wearing a black and white striped suit with a red undershirt. Unremarkable, really until he suddenly burst into snakes.

"BJ! Stop right now…besides we both know that you and your wife and kids are coming to the party Mandy and I are planning…once summer camp is over." Grim calmly replied.

"Fine! Just don't say my name three times…like last time." the figure shuddered.

Back at the Grim house, Mandy was making her own party plans with her cell phone. "Hello Dexter…" Mandy tapped her foot as she waited for the genius to get his act together. "Look I am inviting you and your wife along, with her sisters and children to a party at my house…okay see you there." Mandy closed her call, then dialed another number "Hey Gaz, how is the family?"

I know it is short, but the next chapter is the end of the camp arc and the beginning of the party where the final choices for pairings will be.


End file.
